Last Entry
by purplerainbows
Summary: Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I write a diary for god's sake! ShaneMitchie.


March 18

I'm really not a diary kinda girl. Nuff' said.

-

March 19

I always wished I was one of those cool skater girls or an awesome tomboy. I don't know why, really. But I'm not. I'm not really any of those types I aspired to be. Never in my life had I pictured myself sitting alone at lunch apart from the few friends that felt obligated to stay with me, or simply didn't have anywhere else to sit.

You could say I'm a loser.

-

March 20

I hate myself in profile. I look so fat. I have the nose of a man.

-

March 21

Saw twilight today. Belated, I know. Someone shoot Kristen Stewart.

-

March 22

[dentist at 3'oclock]

-

March 23

I'm a closet Taylor Swift listener. Doesn't mean I like her though. She still looks like a freakin' cat.

-

March 24

**I tried out photographing today. I had this conviction that I was totally artsy. I wasn't.**

**-**

March 25

I think my favorite movie is Juno. So real. Sea monkeys, dude

-

March 26

I spend way too much time on the computer. I've gotten a tennis elbow. And god know it's not because I play any sports, at all.

[not recommended]

-

March 27

I am looking forward to Hannah Montana: The Movie. Why?

-

March 28

_Teitur_

_Jack Zerby_

_-_

March 29

I'm a boring person. School is yuck. I've been on waiting list for another great school for about 2 years, and what do you think has happened? Zero.

-

March 30

Didn't notice till today that I haven't shaved in two weeks. Huh.

-

March 31

[remember to walk the dog today]

-

April 1

Is it wrong that now while my mother is on a business trip, I wouldn't really mind if she didn't come home? It's just, my dad is so simple. The house is so peaceful when she's away.

-

April 2

_It's the climb. It's not the target or the goal. Usually it's the way to get there. It's not the destination, it's the journey. It's not the performance, it's all those hours rehearsing. It's not the purchase, it's the shopping spree. It's not the ring on her finger, it's what she's gone through to get it there. _

_It's the climb, I guess. Darn you Miley Cyrus for sneaking up on me like that and getting your song stuck in my like that. _

_-_

April 3

I think I'm depressed.

…

-

April 4

I don't know myself. I don't think I ever really have. I don't even know what food I like, what clothes I like, what music I like. This sucks. 

-

April 5

**I'm gonna close my eyes **

**And count to ten **

**I'm gonna close my eyes **

**And when I open them again **

**Everything will make sense to me then**

**- Tina Dico**

-

April 6

I just feel like screaming. You know?

-

April 7

Okay, I can't possible go on like this anymore pretending to be a fucking normal teenager, with normal teenage thoughts, and random writings. Can you see the day I started this cliché diary? I am NOT a diary person. But you made me one. You made me a lot of things, and I'm sad to say not much of them were improvements. You broke my heart. I started this stupid diary the day you ended it, and through the entire thing I've been trying to skirt around it, trying for the sake of my mother not to go crazy and all emo. But guess what? I'm done. I'm done pretending. I'm going to tranfer schools, and yes I will admit to everyone that I do in fact like Taylor Swift.

_Cause when you're fifteen and _

_Somebody tells you they love you _

_You're gonna believe them _

Believing you was the biggest fucking mistake anyone could ever make on this goddamned planet. What's really aching me is that I have to see your ugly face everywhere I turn, on every TV channel, every magazine, every billboard and every freaking bypassing public bus.

I sure as hell hope you know what you're missing, Shane Gray.

xoxo & out,

Mitchie T.

_________________________________________

A/N: This may seem completely strange to you guys, but it's based off real life. One of my friends went trough a horrible break-up, and she changed. She became withdrawn, and she was never really there. I tried to be there for her, but she was just like, ''Nothing's wrong! I'm the prototype of a normal teenager! I write a diary for god's sake!'' Like her writing a diary makes her more healthy, or how she used to be. It doesn't, because like Mitchie, she doesn't writes about the break up, she just write random unimportant stuff.

The only thing is that Micthie confronts her stupid diary and writes her last entry on April 7, aka today.

Sofie has yet to do that.

I don't expect anyone to review, you guys.

This just needed to get out somewhere.

(:


End file.
